Watch and learn
by ricecrispyfreak77
Summary: Emmett is a master at finding a girl, so he tries to help Edward. Edward likes Bella a girl who works at the petting zoo with dolphins When Bella starts taking intrest in him, Emmett takes credit but was it really Bubba a injured dolphin who helped out?
1. watch and learn

A/N: Hi! Its my first fanfiction story. I hope you like it. If you believe that there is something in my story that i need to add or get rid of, PLEASE let me know in your review... if you do review. THANKS and enjoy reading. :)

"There she is bro." Emmett said as we passed the dolphin section of THE HAWIAN PETTING ZOO.

"Bella." I whispered to myself.

She wore a blue one-piece swimsuit and a red life vest. Her brown hair shinned and dripped in water when she help a little girl touch and swim with a baby dolphin.

"Bro?" Emmett asked breaking into my thoughts.

I shook my head, coming clear to listen to him. "Yeah?" I asked bringing my attention to him.

"Why don`t you grow up and become mature?" He complained. "Go talk to her!"

"Are you crazy??? I can`t. I...I...I will studder like a freak."

"Edward Cullen." He said firmly. "I will show you how it`s done. Watch and learn little bro."

I watched as he walked to the blonde-haired girl, who worked with the monkeys.

"Hey there cutie." I heard him say. The girl turned around slowly with a straight face.

"You better be talking to the monkey. My name is Rosaile Hale to you." she snapped.

I tried to hold in my laugh. "Some pro." I chuckeled tp myself.

Emmett looked shocked.

"Oh! I was talking to the monkey." He quickly pointed to the baby chimp hanging on her back, "Isn`t this one just SO adoreable?"

"Nice save." She giggled, "This is Jimmy." she said touching the monkey`s furry head.

.

Dang. I don`t want to listen to these two bond.

I walked back to the dolphine section. But Bella was already gone. "Break." I guessed aloud.

"Hey. You seem really interested in dolphines, since I see you here everyday during my shift." A kind voice said from behind me.

I turned slowly. BELLA! What do I say? Edward don`t freak, keep calm. i chanted in my head.

"Uh, yeah. You`re grea-, I mean they`re great. The dolphins I mean."

Nice going Ed. I hope I didn`t sound as stupid as I thought I did.

Bella giggled, "Yeah they are. My favorite is Bubba. He`s a liitle one, but I love to swim with him the most."

For some reason, I suddenly felt relaxed. "Is that his name?"

"Yeah it is. Bubba was saved a couple months ago. His fin was cut when he was still out there in the big blue. It got pretty infected and yucky looking. He is still recovering, but he swims crookedly now." She said scratching her head.

I leaned on the safety bar.

"That`s so sad. I hope things get bette-"

The rusty bar broke off and I was about to fall backward into the dolphin cage.

Bella tried to grab my hand but I ended up pulling her down with me.

We both yelled until we landed in the water with a loud SLASH!

When my head came up, I didnt see Bella.

"BELLA!" I shouted, rapidly searching for her in all directions.

Then I heard laughing from behind me and let out a sigh of relief.

"I`m okay! That was so fun." she chuckeled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I`m good."

"I`m Bella, but I guess you already knew that." she said placing her hand out.

"Edward. If you don`t mind, I`d kinda like to get out of this water though. IT`S FREEZING!" I said as I shook her hand.

"Yeah come on."

Suddenly, it became quiet. We stared into eachoher`s eyes. I realized how close we were to eachother. I could feel her breath tickeling my nose.

I leaned closer, thinking I was about to kiss her.

But she tore her eyes away from mine and swam toward the exit bars.

"You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" I shouted and followed quickly before they let the dolphins come back out again.


	2. am i really gonna do this

A/N: Here is the 2nd chapter! Hope you enjoy it. :)

**EPOV:**

I walked silently with Bella to the monkey station, still dripping wet.

_Dang it! I`m gonna end up getting a rash._

"Hey Em." I said sheepishly.

The girl and Emmett`s head snapped toward me and Bella. He had Jimmy clunged to his back, while he was feeding him a banana.

At the same time, they both said, "What the heck happened to you?"

Before I could reply, Bella asked, "Rose, do you have anymore towels in your cabin?"

"Yes I do." She quickly disappeared into the jungle decorated cabin.

"Edward?" Emmett whispered as he placed the chimp inside the cage. He walked right up in my face.

_Wow. He really cares if I`m okay?_

"You got her?" He hissed excitingly in my ear.

"Oh my gosh! NO! Is that all you care about? I thought you cared if I was okay." I waved my hands in the air as I spoke. I felt a bit disappointed.

"Oh no. That`s not all I care about. I care about MY jeep that YOU are going to make all wet!" Emmett yelled back.

Bella giggle and I smiled at her.

Emmett pushed me out of the way and held out his hand to Bella.

"Emmett Cullen."

"Bella Swan" She said kindly and shook his hand.

"Here Bella." The girl said handing me and Bella each a towel.

"Thank you." I said wrapping the towel around me.

"You`re welcome, Edward." She said as she walked next to Bella.

I wondered how she knew my name. I guess she noticed my confusion because she explained, "Emmett told me you were his brother. I`m Rosaile Hale. Bella`s older cousin."

I nodded my head and smiled.

_Great. People know I`m related to a pimp!_

"Well, we better get going. Bye Bella." Em waved and winked at Rosaile.

"Bye Emmett, Bye Edward." They both said kindly.

"So, why are you so happy?" I asked as we walked away slowly.

"I got her number, boy!" He yelled waving the paper in my face.

HER NUMBER! I tore a piece of the paper off and scribbled my number on it. "I will be right back." I called and left him in confusion.

"Bella!" I hollered. "You forgot something!"

"Wha-" she started.

"My number." I said breathing hard, shoving it in her hand. "You know, just in case you need medical insurance if you got hurt during that fall."

She laughed, "I will keep that in mind."

"Okay, well bye." I ran back to Emmett before she could responed.

**BPOV:**

"Wow." I said staring at his number.

"Bella! This is great! And you kept saying you would stay single, because '_DOLPHINS'_ are your true love right?" Rosaile teased.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it, dolphins are important to me. And what about **YOU**? Emmett Cullen rubbing off on you already?"

"NO! Well, maybe."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Fine! Yes, I like him. BUT, it doesn`t mean anything! Now lower that thing before I shave it off." She giggled.

"Okay, well.... it`s almost closing time."

"I know, I know! It`s my turn for cleaning duty. GO! JEEZ."

I laughed as I grabbed my things.

"Bye Rose!" I called over my shoulder.

Now dry, I took my sandels off, and threw them in the back of the truck.

When I was driving home, I was thinking about Bubba, but then something else popped in my head.

"Edward?" I whispered confused.

I shook my head. NO, NO WAY! Dolphins, NOT BOYS right now.

'No boyfriends till you`re 20.' Charlie always says.

I pulled into my driveway and went straight upstairs. OF COURSE, no Charlie home yet.

I took put Edward`s number, that continued to mock me.

I picked up my cell phone and took time to consider calling it.

_I know I`m gonna regret this. _I told myself as I was dialing the number slowly.


	3. She called!

**A/N: chapter3 up and running! :D ENJOY READING. I would also like to thank TWILIGHTERLUVSEDWARD FOR YOUR ENCOURGING REVIEW. I dedicate this chapter to you XD!**

**EPOV:**

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" I yelled at my phone.

I wanted to through the stupid thing out the window, for mocking me.

I began pacing around the room like a maddman. I walked to Emmett`s room and back, about 3 times until I it begin vibrating.

I read the number. I didn`t know it.

"YES!" I shouted before answering it.

"Hello." I asked. You could hear the hope in my voice.

"Hey, Edward?" The caller asked.

"Bella?" I was excited, but yet scared I would begin studdering again.

"Yeah, it`s me."

"So you needed medical insurance after all?" I thought quickly.

She giggled, "No, I was wondering what you were doing around 7:30ish tommorrow?"

I could feel my heart skip a beat. But then Emmett`s voice popped in my head:_ 'PLAY IT COOL MAN!'_

I cleared my throat, "Let me see, 7:30...ish?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well that`s actually the time me and Emmett have staring contests, but I`m sure we can another time. So, in other words: Nothing I`m free." I said.

"Great. Can you meet me by my station?"

A big grin spread on my face, "Most definatly."

"Okay, well, see you then."

"Okay bye" I thought I had pressed the end button on my iPhone, but unknowingly, I had pressed the speaker instead.

"YES!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air. "HAPPY DANCE!" I yelled doing the moon walk in a circle.

"Edward?" My phone asked loudly.

_OH SHOOT!_ "BYE BELLA!" I said a bit loud, and pressed the end button hard. I could feel red bursting into my cheeks.

"STUPID!" I said slapping my forehead.

I rushed to tell Emmett. I bursted through his door and jumped on his bed. He was eating a bean-and-cheese burrito and looked confused at me. He swallowed and said,

"Who the heck gave you permission to come in my room and jump on my bed? NOT ME!" He shouted pushing me on the floor.

But I still had that cheesy smile on my face.

" Stop it! That smile is scaring me and I`m gonna have nightmares!" Emmett teased.

"Emmett! I got a date!" I said excitedly.

"Good. It`s about time." He said turning on his T.V.

I got up and stood in front of the T.V.

"Get outta the way!" He yelled, grabbing the remote, "How do I change the channel on you?"

"Emmett. I got a date with **BELLA SWAN!**" I exclaimed.

"Great!" He said, and pretended to start crying, "I feel like such a proud momma. You grow up so fast." Emmett teased.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"You should be thanking me."

"What for-?" I began.

"And you can start by making me another burrito. And put some hot cheetos on the side will ya? Thanks." He said pushing his plate at me and returning his attention back to the televison.

"Jerk." I muttered before I closed the door.

"What was that?" he snapped.

"Nothing!" I called then slammed the door.

**A/N: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER XD! PLEASE REVIEW. 3 THANKS :)**


	4. It Begins

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. Sorry that it`s taken me sooo long to update, I had some difficulties. Thanks for the reviews, They are encouraging and make me continue writing. :)**

**BPOV:**

I hung the phone up and slid it over to my bag. "Happy dance?" I giggle. _I wonder how that looked like._ I smiled. _Alright, time for Bubba`s food._

I walked over to the fish holder and reached into and grabbed a hand full of dead fish. Not as nasty as it used to be when i first worked here.

"Bubba! Dinner time, Love!" I called, waving the fish in the air. And suddenly Bubba`s head appeared next to my thigh. I threw a fish in the air and he jumped, ate it, and landed in the water with a loud splash. Water flew all over my shorts.

"HEY! Bubba, you are SO lucky my phone wasn`t next to me!" I laughed.

Once he ate his serving of fish, I checked the time on the clock behind me: 6:52pm.

Cleaning: DONE

Bubba`s dinner: DONE

Locking up: Not yet, I gotta date here, in a while.

Then a thunderstorm of butterflies rained in my stomach. I gotta change.

"Bubba, What do I wear?"

He gave a squeak.

"Are you crazy? I can`t wear this!" I laughed.

He seemed to laugh at me, then squeaked once more.

"You`re right. I should ask Rose." I said getting up, "Come here!" He swam up and I kissed his rubbery forehead. "Thanks Bubba, see you in a bit." I called and ran to my hut.

**5 minutes later:**

"What should I wear Rose?" I yelled in my cell phone.

"Didn`t you bring something to wear?"

"Rose, I told him about an hour ago to meet me here. I had no idea that I was really gonna call him. Besides, I never had a date before, so I don`t know what to wear to them." I said sheepishly.

She sighed, "Alright you Rookie, go to my cabin. I gotta blue dress there. Take my white flats and then curls your hair." She said.

"Thanks, but Rose, why do you have those in your cabin?" I asked.

"In case I have a cousin named Bella, who doesn`t know what to wear to a date needs them."

"Okay, Jeez, I get the point. Thanks Rose, you`re the best!"

"Yeah,yeah I know. Good luck! Bye." She said then hung up.

I hung up and ran to Rose`s cabin. I found the dress : Ocean blue, strappless, and down to my knees. SSSOOO NOT ME! But it was nice. So, I threw it on, curled my hair quickly, then sprayed it down with hairspray.

"Okay!" I said to myself. The thunderstorm of butterflies fled back to me. I`m 16 and this is my 1st date. I kicked on the white flats and sprinted back to my post. I opened the door and saw Edward sitting down at the sun table with to pizzas and a silver platter.

"Am I early or are you late? I believe you said 7:30, it`s more like 7:37." He teased checking his watch.

He was right. But I returned, "I believe I said 7:30ISH." Then laughed.

**EPOV:**

**FLASHBACK:**

" Em, what do I say?" I asked sweating as I gave him his burrito(from previous chapter).

"TAKE A SHOWER BOY!" He said stuffing the burrito in his mouth.

"I need help here, Emmett." I said rubbing my head.

"Act slick. Too good for her." He advised.

"Excuse me, but shouldn`t it be the other way around. She is WAY to good for me."

"Then, just...well, I DON`T KNOW! Jeez I`m not dating her, she`s NOT Rosaile."

**PRESENT TIME:**

_Oh boy. Let`s see how this goes._

**A/N: IN EDWARD`S SILVER PLATTER, IT`S A SURPISE DESSERT. So in your review please tell me if you have any good ideas of what the dessert to be and I will choose the best one to put in the next chapter XD thanks!**


	5. Whispers

**A/N: Hey, Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy this chapter and see how Bubba helps out Edward and Bella out on their 1st date. XD**

**EPOV:**

_Oh boy. Lets see how this goes._ I thought.

"Okay you got me there." I said, "You look great. I feel so upstaged." I said laughing.

She blushed,"Thanks. I see what you were going for there: Skinny jeans, shirt, vest, vans...Nice."

"You`re completely right. I should have wore Emmett`s dress and heels. I`m awfully sorry." I teased.

She pointed to the pizzas and platter, "So, I guess we are eating here?"

"If you don`t mind, we can go some place else if you would like."

Bella held her hands up, "No, here is fine."

I smiled, "Then, please, take a seat."

She walked over and sat down, smiling, then took a piece of pizza.

_So far so good, Edward_. I thought.

"So," she began, "What`s in the platter?"

"A surprise dessert." I made it myself. A true masterpiece. Chocolate double-layered cake. "I had to beat Emmett off with a stick just to get out of the house. The boy`s a monster." I said.

"Must be really good. I`m looking forward to eating that." She said, then taking another bite of pizza,"Maybe when we`re done eating...we could go see Bubba."

"Yeah! That would be awesome." I said, excited, but then my smile faded, "Wait do you mean _**In the water'**_?" I asked.

"Anything to get out of this dress. Are you afraid of cold water?" She asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"Are you challenging me?" I returned.

She shrugged, and continued to eat.

**15 minutes later:**

"Pizzas are done! Suprise dessert now?" She asked, "Or after Bubba?"

"After. But if we are getting in the water, you gotta have back-up clothes for me, or I`m not going anywhere." I declared.

"Come." She said.

I got up and followed her. We walked to a staff room and she handed me some swim trunks and a red life vest. She pointed to the restroom across the room, then she said, "You can change there. I will meet you in the cage." and with that, she disappeared around the corner.

I quickly changed, folded my clothes and placed them in a corner of the restroom. Finally, I raced out the cage and saw Bella there collecting fish from a big barrel.

_Please be dead fish! Live ones creep me out._

Bella waved and called me over. We stepped into the water.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA! It`s freezing!!!" I yelled, heading back toward the steps.

She grabbed the back of my vest and laughed, "Did you think I was gonna heat it for you?"

"That would have been nice. Yeah, lets do that, heat it up!"

She laughed at me again, "You big baby! Come on! Look, Bubba`s coming out!"

My head snapped, and I started looking in all directions for him. His rubbery face came up and I smiled, but my smile quickly disappeared when he spit water all over my face.

"I found him, Bella." I said, wiping my face.

"Good. BUBBA!" She shouted. Then the dolphin swam quickly to her. Then she started whispering to him.

_What is she saying??_

**BPOV:**

Bubba came over once I said his name.

I whispered to him, "Bubba, I`m so nevous. Help me out here. You said you would back me up."

He squeaked.

"Yeah, you`re right. I should just stay calm."

He squeaked again.

"He`s still here?" I said slowly, then remebered Edward was still behind me.

"Don`t let me interupt your conversation over there. I`m only freezing, but I can wait to catch a cold."

"I`m sorry. Bubba was just talking to me. And I -. You know what, I brought you in here to hangout with Bubba." I swam over to Edward and handed him a fish, "Here. Through it to him."

Edward hesitated for a second then threw it to Bubba.

Bubba caught it, and Edward seemed really proud of himself.

"Good job," I congratulated.

"Thanks."

After Bubba caught a few more and Edward seemed comfortable with Bubba. He talked to Bubba and Bubba swam around him.

"Why don`t you ride with him?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I took his hand. I was suprised at myself. I placed him on the side of Bubba and put Edward`s hands on Bubba`s upper fin and side fin. Clicked my tongue, then they both took off around the water in the cage.

When Edward came back, he was so hyped. "Wow! That was like nothing I`ve never felt before. Man, what a rush!"

"Alright, well, dessert time yet?" I asked.

He sighed, "Okay."

I got out fast but Edward stood behind to talk to Bubba.

_What is he saying??_

**EPOV:**

"Thanks Bubba. You know for...not picking on me like Emmett would have. Emmett`s my brother." I explained.

Bubba squeaked loudly and his sound made me jump and laugh.

_Its like I really knew what Bubba was saying._

"I thought the water was cold!" Bella yelled.

I turned and smiled, "Um, yeah it is, but I got used to it."

I looked back to Bubba,"Any advice, Bubbs?"

Bubba was quiet for a second then squeaked.

"Okay, keep calm, and save you a piece of cak-. HEY! You can`t eat cake."

Bubba seemed to have smiled to me, then he swam under water, pushing me toward the stairs to get out.

I got out dripping, '_Bubba`s advice __**was**__ helpful. What a smart animal.'_

Bella was standing by the table eye-balling the platter. "So, are you that desperate to see what it is?" I asked.

She turned around shocked. She clasped her hand on her chest breathing hard and accidentally dropped the pizza box on the floor and jumped.

"Wow. What a show." I said walking over to her.

Bella blushed, "I have issues I`m trying to work out. Anyways, yes I do want to know what`s in it."

"Well, take a look." I was excited but scared in way. _'What if she doesn`t like chocolate? _ I must have looked nervous to Bubba, because I heard him squeak.

I took a deep breath, then stared at Bella as she opened the tray. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Did you truely make this?" She asked.

My eyes shot open, "Um, yes, I did."

"Can we eat it now?"

My eyes narrowed.

"I **really** like chocolate." She said sheepishly.

When we were done eating, I made sure to save a piece for Emmett. I knew I would have to 'thank him'. But now that I think about it, its not really Emmett who helped me out on my date, it was actually...Bubba.

"Well I gotta close up now. Its almost 9:30." Bella said.

I got up and picked up the platter.

She walked me to the gates, I turned and stared at her and she stared back silently.

My palms started to sweat. _KISS HER EDWARD!_

I bent down and kissed her cheek, then took off running toward my car. Then I turned around and shouted, "Bye Bella, bye Bubba. See you tomorrow."

Once I got to my volvo I was breathing hard. I rubbed my face then said to myself, "What did I just do?"

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter and in your review tell me what you truely thought. Thanks:)


	6. Parents

**A/N: Hey everybody. Your reviews are very helpful. Enjoy this chapter ;). I am making another story; but its between Emmett and Rosaile. So if you are one of those people who Em&Rose stories. You`ll be a softy for mine;). It wont be up till I finish this one though. Thanks.**

**BPOV:**

"What just happened?" I asked myself as I watched Edward`s shinny car leave out of the parking lot quickly.

My cheek still burned from where his lips and touched it.

Bubba squeaked as if he were congradulating me. I ran over and asked, "Bubba should I go for this?"

He seemed to have smiled and rubbed his head on my fingers.

"This is crazy! Bub, if I do this and you don`t help me out, so help me I..I.." I paused knowing that I could never hurt Bubba, "I will give you one less fish a day!"

He seemed to have laughed at my threat. He jumped up and did a back flip, then splashed my shorts with water.

I giggled, "Thanks for the help today. I will see you first thing tomorrow morning. Bye."

I grabbed my belongings and headed for my truck. As I drove home I saw a billboard sign that had something to do about a new zoo thing. But I ignored it at the though of Edward seeing me tomorrow. "What a crazy day."

**EPOV:**

"YEAH!" I yelled as I got out of my car and stood in the driveway.

Suddenly Emmett`s window flew open and his head popped out.

"Edward! Shut the freak up! I`m on the phone. Ma said get your butt inside!" Then he slammed his window shut so hard that I thought is was about to break.

I tiptoed inside and quietly closed the door. Instantly, my mother`s head spun around. I took a deep breath. I knew I was in for it.

"Edward? Where in the world have you been? It`s nine-forty-eight! It`s past your curfue!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Edward is my name. I was at a date. And curfue isn`t until ten."

"Well okay....WAIT! You had a date?" She pinched my cheeks, "Eddie, you`re growing up so fast."

I growled as I tore my face away, "I`m going to my room!"

Instead of going to my room and pushed open Emmett`s door and shut it quickly.

He glared at me, "I`m on the phone!"

"It`s important" I mouthed.

"Rose, I will have to call you tomorrow. There`s an idiot in my room and he`s trying to eat me," He paused. "Yeah, it`s Edward." Paused again then, "Okay bye." And he hung up.

"I love you man!" I yelled jumping at him.

But he blocked me and said, "Boy, I`m straight."

"Im not gay! LISTEN!"

"My listening ears are now: ON."

Excitment rushed threw me, "I kissed her man! I KISSED BELLA SWAN!"

"And she smacked you and dropped you like a hot potsticker, right?"

"NO!" I yelled, "I kissed her cheek."

Emmett`s expresion changed and then bursted out laughing.

I could feel myself getting hot with anger, "SHUT UP!"

"Whoo!" He wiped a tear from his eye because he was laughing so hard. "Okay, you`re right. It`s your first date. Congrats. I have taught you well." He declared.

I raised my eye-brow at him

"I HELPED YOU! I DID IT! IT WAS ALL ME! ALL ME!" He shouted.

"Sure it was." I lied. "Let me go get you a ribbion that says: I`M SELF-CENTERED"

"Ha ha," He played.

"So how are things with you and Rose?"

Emmett sighed and said "She`s great. I`m great. Everythings perfect. Until I said I would usually hang out at the gym then go to the zoo and she took the wrong way. Then I was aplogizing, not becoming successful, then you came in and saved the day."

"You messed up man. But I`m pretty sure she will forgive you and you guys will live happily ever after."

"Are you sucking up to the man?"

I smiled, "Always."

"Little brother, some day, when you my age, you`ll grow up to be a good man." He commented.

"Aw, that`s sweet. Some day you`ll be a good man too."

He finally got what I said, "Jerk. Okay, you told me your little secret. Now, get outta my room."

I left and laid on my bed, thinking my life is complete.

There was a knock on my door. "Edward? Edward, you in there? It`s mom."

"Yeah ma. Come in." I called.

She entered my room and sat next to me. "What`s up?" I asked.

"So, who`s the lucky girl?"

"Bella Swan."

"Your age?"

"Oh yeah. Well in half a month."

"Good. Well I thinks it`s time we had the talk."

I gulped, "_The_ talk."

"NO! No, dear. I trust you enough that I know I wont have to have that talk till your older."

"Then what talk?" I asked confused.

"I..I.. I honestly don`t know. I just hear mothers say that on movies. So, I thought it would come to me. But it`s not coming."

I smiled, "So...Good talk?"

"Yeah. Yeah Eddie. Good talk." She got up and walked toward the door,

"Good night ma."

"Good night sweetie."

She left quietly and I feel to sleep instanly.

**BPOV:**

"Bells? Bells is that you?" Dad called as I walked in the front door.

" Yep! It`s me."

He stared at me, "Where were you?"

"I had a date." I said innocently.

"Is he you`re age?"

"Yep. Well, in a month in half I will be."

Charlie stared and smiled, "Good enough for me. But if he hurts you, I got my gun."

"DAD!!!" I yelled.

"Just a thought."

"Okay. Imma go to bed," I started up the stairs, "Good night pops."

"Night."

In my room, I laid in bed, staring at the if Edward was thinking of me. All I knew was that I was thinking of him.


	7. untold confessions

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and adding. Enjoy....**

**EPOV:**

"Morning mom." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

Mom smiled at me, "Morning. Is Emmett up yet?"

"I don`t know..." I said letting my voice trail off as I took a seat at the table for breakfast, "Hey, um where`s dad?"

"Right here buddy." Dad rubbed my head, messing up my already-messed-up hair and sat down next to me at the table.

"Hey pops. Work today?"

"Always."

I heard somebody groan. "I smell bacon."

"Emmett`s up." I said.

"Morning sweetie. You hungry?" Ma said.

"Yeah. I`m so hungry I could eat Edward."

"Shut up!" I moaned and tried to wack him.

Dad ended us, "Knock it off. Now."

Mom served us the giant meal she always makes on Saturday. Pancakes with blueberries, and a dab of whipped cream on top. Bacon, hashbrowns, toast and my personal favorite, FRESHLY SQUEEZED ORANGE JUICE.

"Soooo, dad, did you heard Edward has his FIRST girlfriend?" Emmett said as he stuffed his face with food.

Dad turned and stared right at me, "Oh really?"

I gulped, "She`s not a girlfriend exactlly."

"He asked her on a date, nailed the kiss, on the cheek I may add, and is planning on seeing her today." Emmet listed off with his fingers and smiled innocently.

_I HATE YOU!!!! _I mouthed to him and he just continued eating.

Mom saved me, "How about we talk about you`re little girlfriend, Emmett?"

Emmett turned red and stuttered, "I-I- I don`t think that`s such a good idea."

"I didn`t think so." She said as she began to eat.

Dad chuckled to himself, "You can`t beat your mother at any arguement."

"Nope!" I agreed and ate. I wonder what Bella was doing.....

**BPOV:**

"Dad! Breakfast!!" I yelled. It`s beautiful outside and it`s my day off! Maybe I will go to the park and call...Edward. Maybe though...maybe. I don`t know what I would say. I remembered last night when he kissed my cheek. Not very...pushy but sweet.

"Morning Bells," Dad walked down the stairs with a smile on his face. When he smiles, that means two things; 1. MOM CALLED

or 2. HE REALLY WANTS TO EAT.

"Hey daddy. You got work today?"

"Absolutly. But I`m not going. I think I`m gonna go fishing with some old friends. What about you?"

"Day off for me today. Imma go for a walk in the park."

"It is nice out. I`m glad you haven`t changed a bit."

"Did mom call last night?" I asked.

He sighed, "Do I give it out that easily?"

"Oh yeah. It`s written all over your face." I laughed as I ate my waffles.

"Yeah she called. She said she`s going to be home in a couple days. You know that 6th grade field trip is like a week long."

"Yeah I know. I`m glad she`s coming soon."

"So am I." Dad said.

"I can see that." I laughed again.

"So, let`s talk."

"Bout what?" I said not knowing what he meant.

"About this _'DATE'._"

"Oh....That is very classified information."

Dad laughed, "What ever you say. So, what`s this about a new opening of another zoo thing?"

I paused. What? "What? Who said that? Where? When?"

"Hold up with the questions. Just read that giant billboard down the street from your work." He said eat up the rest of his breakfast.

I got up and grabbed my stuff, "I think I will. Bye Daddy."

"Later Bells."

I jumped in my truck. "What?" I was getting stressed out already. I hope it has nothing to do with Bubba because they aren`t taking him. PERIOD!


	8. My real kiss

**A/N: Thanks to those who barely added my story and reviewed. Very encouraging indeed. Enjoy!!**

**BPOV:**

I drove slowly toward my work, violently swinging my head at every billboard I saw.

"Oh come on! Where is it?" I yelled to myself. I saw it right then. I pulled over and stepped outside my truck.

"Jacob`s New Habitat?" What kind of name for a zoo is that? What`s the number? I grabbed a pen and scrap of paper and scribbled down the number quickly.

I dialed it and sat down. Someone answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, I was wandering-"

"Job? Oh yeah, we are setting up applications right now. Would you like me to write your name down?" The girl said.

"If you would let me talk I would be able to tell you what I want."

"Oh I`m sorry. Please go on."

Yeah that`s right. Respect me! I thought. "I was wandering if this zoo would be interfering with other zoos in this area."

"I will have to switch you over to the boss for that. One moment please."

I paused. "Jacob Black here. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Yes you can. I want to know if your zoo will be interfering with any other zoos in this area."

"Well, the zoo has to receive about 5 animals from each zoo in the area."

I took in a deep breath and it stung inside. "So, you mean one animal from each station?"

"Um…yes. Yes we are. Is there a problem?"

I didn`t want to hear this stupid guy anymore. I slammed my phone shut and growled at the world. Then my phone started buzzing. Better not be that idiot again. I grabbed it: NEW TEXT MSG- EDWARD

EDWARD: HEY, UR NOT WORKING TODAY R U?

ME: NO. I WAS GONNA CALL N SEE IF U WANTED TO GO TO THE PARK…

EDWARD: PARK? WITH U? I DON`T NO… LET ME THINK. I WOULD LUV 2!

ME: OK WIERDO.

EDWARD: I`LL PICK U UP

ME: UM...I GOTTA CAR.

EDWARD: I NO HOW U GET TO WORK. JEEZ I WAS TRYING TO BE KIND

ME: LOL OK. SEE YA SOON

EDWARD: VERY SOON

ME: I`m not home right now. I will call u when I`m ready. K?

EDWARD: Got it. See ya in a bit.

I gotta get home fast.

EPOV:

"You know what you should wear bro?" Emmett said looking through my drawers.

"Hmm?"

"Clothes! Now get outta that hideous wear."

"Oh! I know who that is. That`s mom."

Em smiled, "That`s right. Gimmi five."

I slapped his hand and laughed. "So, you gonna see your Rose today?"

He looked at my and raised his eyebrow, "Worry `bout your own girl, please."

"Okay you got me there. I don`t know who said that." I said seriously.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Are you really that stupid? I wasn`t playing the game anymore! I said that to be serious."

"Oh…"

"Edward," my mom pushed her head in the room, "Bella called and she said she is ready. She seems really sweet. I want you to invite her over for dinner someday."

"Okay ma," I said grabbing my wallet, "I`ll be home soon."

"Okay. Em, you going anywhere?"

He looked down, "Yeah. I`m going to go see Rose. She hasn`t been answering my messages and tomorrow`s her day off, so I want to take her somewhere special."

"Aww, isn`t that sweet," I teased.

Ma waved her hand at me this time, "Hush Edward. You should be proud of your brother. He has really stepped up and became a real man."

Em snapped his tongue, "Mom."

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Okay, okay. I`m going."

"So am I. Later Em. Bye mom. Love you guys."

I started driving down her street and tried thinking about what I was going to talk about with her at the park. I am impressed with myself at progress I`ve made to talk to her. I mean at first I knew I was going to blow it and she would laugh at me, but I kissed her already.

Suddenly Emmett`s image popped up in my mind. He was laughing and mocking me. It was a big step for me; I never even made it to the 'do you want to go out with me' line.

I honked my horn and waited. She came out as beautiful as Spring itself.

"Hey. You look nice. I thought we were going to the park not the prom." I joked.

Bella`s smiled made my heart skip a beat.

"I like the park. Riverside Park…you know which one I`m talking about right?" She asked.

I paused to think. Riverside. Riverside. Sounds familiar. Oh! "Yeah, I know where that is. My mom took me there when I was small. I love the swings…" I slowed down and listened to myself, "If that doesn`t sound weird."

Bella laughed, "Edward, you`re funny. That`s what I like about you; you act like yourself not like someone else to impress."

I flashed a smile, "Yeah, Go Edward. Go Edward."

She whispered something.

"What was that Bella? I didn`t hear you."

"Happy dance. Remember?"

I blushed, "I thought I hung up the phone okay? Don`t rub it in."

"Okay sorry. Let`s go."

I drove quietly, thinking of what to say to her. Of course she beat me to it.

"I was thinking, maybe after we go to the park maybe we could get something to eat."

"Sure…where at?"

"Um…no where special. I just meant like could we get something to eat."

"So, if I took you to McDonalds, you wouldn`t think lower of me?"

"Mickey D`s is my life stock."

I looked at her with suspicion, "Really?"

She gave out a giggle, "Taco Bell is more of my place, but sure. I`ll eat anywhere."

"Alright. We will decide where to go when we are done at the park, because we`re here."

"Okay. There is one thing I want to do with you before we leave today."

I frowned completely clueless at what she meant. It`s a park. You can`t really do anything but take a walk, hog the swings and slide, or help the park manager pick up garbage.

"What is that?" I asked.

She smiled, "I really don`t know what it`s called but it`s over there," she pointed to the far side of the park and I automatically figured out what she meant, "I call it the water timer shooter thing-a-ma-gig."

I laughed, "If I had to give it name, I would name it that. I like it. Ma took me walking over it and said to count to ten, so I did and water came shooting out at us. IT WAS AMAZING!"

"I know my dad and mom met standing over that. Very romantic."

"So, you want to go over that because you think it`s romantic?"

She rolled her eyes, "Puh-leez. I just thought you would want to go over it with me."

"Okay; okay. I wanna go with you. Besides, we`re at a perfect setting for romantic things. I just hope I don`t blow it."

"Why would you blow it?"

"Bubba`s not here to guide me."

She gave a sly smile, "No he`s not," she slid her hand into mine, "but I am."

Don`t you dare sweat Cullen! I yelled at myself.

"Okay, so let`s talk." Bella said as she started us to walk around the playground. Little kids laughed and played together like today was the best day of their lives. But hey, today is the best day of mine.

"Talk about what?"

"Well the first date we had was completely awkward."

"It was? Oh my gosh. I pushed it didn`t I?"

"No, no, no. that`s not what I meant. I mean I barely knew you."

Bella was right. I looked down at our hands; soft and safe is how I will keep you. I thought.

"Yeah. Well what is the most embarrassing thing you`ve done before?"

"Hmm… I fell in heels and sprained my ankle in front of the whole school council."

"Ouch! Sounds painful. And yes, that is very embarrassing."

"Well Mr. Graceful, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

Oh wow where do I start? I thought. "I think, NO I know that my embarrassing moment was at my 12th birthday party. Emmett got mad that he wasn`t the center of attention and put my underwear on the piñata so everyone laughed at me. I ran inside my room and ignored everybody for the rest of the day. My mom left all my presents at my bedroom door."

She was trying to hold in a laugh. I know she was. "Just let it out Bella."

Bella bursted out giggling. "It`s okay to laugh at yourself Edward." Dad`s voice came into my head. He said that to me the next day.

"Okay. Okay I`m done. I`m really sorry. I think it`s actually really cute."

"Are you serious? Emmett is so evil!" I waved my free hand the air. She squeezed my other hand and I squeezed back.

"You`re so different." She said.

Talk about changing subjects. "What do you mean 'different'?"

"I mean you are so different than the way Rose`s boyfriends turned out with her. They didn`t open up like you do. She said all guys are the same, but you`re so different."

"So, different in this case is a good thing?"

She nodded.

"Okay then!" I said happily.

"They are opening a new zoo."

My smile faded at the tone in her voice, "That`s bad?"

"Well yes. The owner is taking an animal from each station. I`m scared they might pick Bubba."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! They told you this straight up?"

She shook her head, "No, I just scare myself."

"Are you crying? Bella." I sighed. I felt weak seeing her cry.

"I`m okay, really I am." She hid her face from me but I saw her nose running.

Without thinking I pulled my sleeve up and wiped her nose.

Bella looked at me in wide-eyed shock, "Edward! Snot is like all over you sleeve now. I could have got tissue. "

"Souvenir," I laughed, "It`s okay I can wash it." I rolled my sleeve up so the snot didn`t touch me.

I grabbed her hand again and started walking, but she jerked my hand and pulled me toward her.

"That was weird but really sweet in a way."

I tried to play it cool, "It was nothing trust me. I just don`t like seeing you like that-"

She cut me off before I could go on by placing her hands on my cheeks and bringing her lips to mine. I pushed on her lips in desire and she pushed back in want.

We slowly pulled apart, we stared into each others eyes, and leaned our heads on each others. "You mean a lot to me, Bella."

"So do you. You`re very special to me now." She whispered against my mouth, "I`m sorry if you weren`t ready for that."

"It was unexpected, but I can`t say I didn`t like it. Can we do it one more time? I want to be ready for it."

She smiled and brought her face so close to mine I could feel her breath. I pushed on her lips and surprisingly she pushed back harder than I planned. I laced my fingers through her hair and I could feel her rubbing her hand on my back.

Wow this was too much. I pulled apart and turned away. "I`m sorry Bella. I just- It`s a park and we are making out in front of kids."

She nodded, "Yeah you`re right. I was getting carried away. So, you want to go from the water timer thing now?"

I smiled, "Yeah let`s go."

As we walked I kept thinking to my head, man if only Bubba and Emmett saw me now.

Bubba. I`m not going to let them take him. PERIOD!


	9. losing you

A/N: I got nothing really to say but thank you for everything. NOW the moment you`ve all been waiting for…READ!!!

**EVOP:**

"How did it go?" Emmett asked as I walked in the front door.

"It was awesome. "

"You`re glowing!"

I squinted my eyes, "What does that mean?"

"I don`t know. I hear girls say it all the time. You kissed her, didn`t you?" He stuck his head in the fridge and grabbed two sodas.

"That`s private. Besides, guys don`t brag about it."

Emmett poked me, "You know how I felt when I had my first _REAL_ kiss?"

"Um…no."

"Me either; I lost track of the first kisses."

I rolled my eyes, "What ever man. Hey, is that soda for me?"

"Nah. It`s Rose`s. She`s in my room. And you are stopping me from being with her. So, if you`ll excuse me."

"I`m gonna be in the shower."

31 minutes later:

I whistled as I walked down the hall from my bathroom to my room. I walked in and closed the door. I turned around and found myself staring right at Rosalie. I grabbed onto my towel and screamed.

"I`M SO SORRY!" she covered her eyes and turned around.

"What are you doing in my room?" I yelled as I ran toward my closet and grabbed my pajamas.

"Emmett told me to wait here as he changed. He didn`t even tell me who`s room this was. I never would have thought it was yours because it`s so neat. Are you away from the door so I can get out of here?"

"Just go!" I yelled and watched as she bolted toward the door. "Stupid Emmett."

I quickly put my clothes on and grabbed my sweater. When I went into the kitchen, mom, Emmett, Rose, and dad were sitting eating tacos.

"Are you hungry, Edward?" dad asked as I walked toward the stove.

I glared in their direction and saw Rosalie blush and look away. "I lost my appetite, thanks to Emmett."

The attention flashed toward Emmett and he looked confused, "What did I do?"

I could feel myself fusing with embarrassment. I stomped out and down the hall to hide my shame. I could hear my mom following me. "Edward, what happened?"

"Nothing, mom. I need some private time." I slammed the door on her. I sat on my bed with plans to hurt Emmett. "Grow up, Edward." I said to myself. I searched around my bed for my phone and found it under my pillow. I quickly dialed Bella`s, but struggled to press send because I wasn`t sure what I was going to talk to her about.

I pressed send and nervously waited as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella are you busy?"

"Um…not really."

"Not really?"

"If you call reading a book busy." She laughed, "I can make time to talk to you though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have a book mark. Don`t worry about it. So what`s up?"

I scratched my head, "Nothing. I guess I was in the mood to talk to you."

"Oh well thanks. Are you going to be doing anything tomorrow? I mean so that we can hang out or something. If you want to I mean."

"Wait don`t you have work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. But I have an hour and a half break."

"I think I will go to the zoo tomorrow. I really miss Bubba. I haven`t seen him in the longest time and he`s my best pal so I got to go visit him before he replaces me with someone else." Hearing her laugh made a smile dance on my lips.

Morning:

**BPOV:**

I could feel the excitement build inside of me when I saw him get out of his car and wave at me.

"Bubba! He is here!" I called. Bubba`s head appeared and he squeaked loudly.

"Hey Bubba! Hey Bella!" instead of running toward me, he ran toward the water and patted Bubba`s nose. "I missed you buddy."

"I feel so special." I said and he smiled and came to me.

"You are very special. Never think differently." He stood close to me and stared down to look in my eyes. _Man he is getting way better at making me blush._ I looked out to the water and Bubba smiled at me.

"Do you want to go for a swim, so that I don`t get fired for standing around on the job?"

Bubba squeaked loudly and made our attention snap to him. A giant truck drove up into the walkway of the zoo.

"Oh no. Not today."

Edward looked confused, "What happens today? What is this?"

"The zoo. They are picking up the animals they are taking."

Suddenly a door slammed and we saw Rosalie run toward us.

"Rose, Rose what`s wrong?"

She kicked the brick wall and cursed under her breath. "Of all the freakin` animals: they pick Jimmy. They are taking Bubba too!"

"What?" Edward said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Rose pointed to the office, "The list is up in there."

"Excuse me, we need to get threw." A big pack of buff guys gathered around us.

"Oh crap." Edward whispered. "Bella what are we gonna do?"

I was about to reply when one of the men said, "MOVE!"


	10. Bella over board

**BPOV:**

"Aw, Bells. I don`t know what to say. Can`t say I told you so, I mean, I did tell you not to get attached." Dad searched for the right words, but some how they just weren`t working out that well.

I wrapped my arms around my knees. "Dad, I`m fine. I`ll get threw it. I just need some alone time."

Dad gave me a funny look, "I guess if that helps. Let me know if you need me."

I nodded. "Sure, dad."

He left quietly. I listened as he walked down he stairs then checked my phone. _6 UNREAD TXT MESSAGES._ I opened it and smiled at the screen.

**Edward: Hey, u ok?**

**Edward: Im sorry. there was nothing we could do.**

**Edward: Bella, i miss him 2**

**Edward: Plz text me bk.**

**Edward: Can i call u?**

**Edward: BELLA PLZ! IM DIEING HERE!**

**Me: Hey, sorry. No, im not mad. i`m just really sad. **

He wrote back almost immediatley.

**Edward: Oh okay. I maybe we can go do something 2 get ur mind off it.**

**Me: Yea. That might help. What do u wanna do?**

**Edward: Idk. Movies?**

**Me: No. **

**Edward: Mall?**

**Me: Seriously? Might as well ask Rose that question. She has been dieing for Em to take her shopping.**

**Edward: Mayb i could go 2 ur place**

**Me: yea come on over. my dad`s leaving at 4. come at 4:30**

**Edward: i will**

**EPOV:**

**4:30**

"I made some strawberry cake a little while ago. Thought you would like some." I said.

Bella let me in. She looked so terrible I felt bad. Bubba was just a dolphin, but he meant so much to her. Its only been a week. Imagine how she`s gonna be later on. I sighed.

I put the cake down on the counter in the kitchen. I kissed her cheek gently.

"Edward, I miss Bubba so much." She paused and stared at my face, "You`re the only one who hasn`t stared at me like I`m crazy when I said that."

"I don`t think you`re crazy. I love you. And to be honest I hate seeing you so depressed, but I understand why. You can`t replace Bubba. I know. I, myself, know he is one of a kind. So, you want to go see him?"

"At the new zoo?"

"Yes."

She paused for a while then finally nodded.

We drove in silence and when we finally got there she took a giant deep breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She got out and we walked up to get into the entrance. "Hey, that`s the owner."

I stared at the guy who was greeting all the people walking in. He looked probably a year or two older than us. As we got closer he closed the gate on us.

"What the-"

"Ms. Isabella Swan is not welcome here."

Bella`s eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Ms. Swan, you`re not welcome into this zoo."

"But it`s a public zoo!" She yelled.

"Bella, calm down." Little kids stared and some had scared looks on their faces.

"I have the right to refuse service to anybody. That means you too, Ms. Swan."

"Why?"

"That dolphin is mine. Not yours. No please, leave. Before I call security."

"Come on, Bella." I started.

"Okay." She started walking with me, but then she jerked away. "After I see Bubba." She ran, jumped the gate and ran down the walkways of the zoo.

"SECURITY!!"

"Bella!" I ran into the zoo and followed her.

When I caught up to her, she was already standing on the railing on the dolphin cage. "Bella! Don`t-"

I was to late though. She jumped off the railing leaving a big splash.


	11. feelings come out

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and read away...**

**EPOV:**

"Hey, Edward. Where is she?" Emmett and Rosaile walked up to me in the waiting room of the hospital. I pointed helplessly at the room across the way and looked at my feet.

"Is she okay?" Em asked.

I shook my head, "She broke her leg and her wrist is messed up. She jumped over the rail and-"

"Bella hit a rock didn`t she? She missed the water." Rosaile cut me off.

"No. She landed in the water, but landed directly on her legs. It`s pretty crazy really."

"So when can you go in?"

I looked at Em, "Charlie`s in there right now. I`ll go in later after he`s done talking."

Rose picked up my chin, "Your face is comepletly white, man. You alright?"

"Just shaken up still. After she jumped, I ran to the bottom steps, but she never came up so I swam into the water and got her. I thought she drowned." I paused, "Bubba wasn`t even in that exibit."

They sat down next to me and stared at Bella`s room. I closed my eyes slowly and had a flashback of everything that had happened. I shook, not sure if it was because Bella`s image of jumping over the rail or because I was still cold by my clothes not being fully dry from swimming in that freezing cold water.

"Edward? Bella wants to see you." I look up to see Charlie motioning me toward the door. I jump up and move wobbily to him. Seeing Bella lieing on the bed makes my heart stop. Her leg is disfigured and she had a small brace on her wrist. Charlie silently closed the door and left us alone. "Hey. How do you feel?" I asked almost in a whisper. "I`m fine. Just really ticked off."

"Why`s that?" I ask.

"I didn`t even get to see him. That stupid owner guy could have just let us in, but no, they wont allow me to go in."

"Yeah I know." I say not know what else I should say.

"Dad says he is gonna talk to that guy and work things out." I nod and look at her leg. "I feel like I let this happen."

"No, it isn`t your fault. It`s mine, I should have listened to you when you said not to jump." I continue to stare at her leg and wince. _I`m sorry, Bubba. I let her get hurt._

**3 hours later:**

"Hey ma," I call as I walk in the house.

She rushes up to me and gives me a hug and smiles. "How is she?"

"She broke her leg and wrist. Visiting hours are over, so the doctor says I can come back tomorrow." She nods and walks me to the kitchen for dinner. "What are we having tonight?" I say trying to sound joyful for Mom.

"I made some stuff. It`s ground beef in vegatables and white rice." It smelled good.

"Sounds great, ma." After I ate I went into my room and lie in bed. _Bubba, if there was some way you knew I was talking to you right now, I wish you could know that I`m really sorry. When you were still here, everything seemed perfectly fine, but now everything seems to be going in a wrong direction. I have always wanted to be with Bella and you seem like a giant chunk of her that is missing. I miss ya alot, boy. And I know that Bella misses you too and she is depressed and seems completely different. I`m not saying I`m gonna leave her because I would never do that. I coulldn`t find another girl like her in a milloin years..._

**BPOV:**

_Bubba, if there was some way you knew I was talking to you right now, I wish you could know that I`m really sorry. I was so determined to find you and be with you and I ended up hurting myself like an idiot. When you were here, everything seemed perfectly fine and now everything seems to be going in a wrong direction. Remember the first time we saw Edward? And you finally gave me the courage to talk to him? That was all thanks to you. I miss you so much, buddy and I know Edward does too. I`m not going to leave him, because this is what me and you wanted. I wouldn`t be able to find someone as special as him in a million years..._


	12. Wierd

**EPOV:**

"Morning, Sunshine."

I rolled my eyes at Em`s comment. "I`m really not in the mood right now, man."

"You gonna visit Bella?"

I nodded and sat down at the table waiting for someone to give me something to eat. "Where`s mom?"

"She left early to work. So it`s just us now. Yes! Come on, man! Smile. This is going to be great. We can kick back, order pizza for breakfast, and spray soda on the couch." He paused. "Okay, maybe that was a little extreme. But you get what I mean."

I pushed back my hair, "Oh my gosh. Why did she leave me with you?"

Emmett threw up his hands, "Fine! Fine I will enjoy myself and ignore the fact that you want to be the 80-something- year- old you are." I watched as he went to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream carton. He ate a giant spoonful of it and offered my some.

"Give me that!" I snatched it out of his hand and slumped down on the couch. "Sigh. Why is my life so difficult?"

"What on Earth are you talking about? Oh. I get it. You`re referring to me being related to you."

"Uh, no I`m not."

"Shut up, yes you are! Give me back my ice cream back. I`m insulted, offended really." He grabbed the carton and stormed off to his room. "And to think I wanted to spend my day with you!"

_Well, this is great…_ That`s when it hit me. _I got to do something and this is it. _"Dad! How much do you think it costs to buy a dolphin?"

**BPOV:**

"Hey Bells. Doc says I can take you home today."

I nodded.

"Contain your excitement." Dad walked out silently leaving me peace to think again.

_Bubba, I want to see you so bad, buddy. Edward`s has been great. I mean remember when we first saw him. There is something so special about him, right? I just wish you could be like…in the middle with us. I seem closed up all the time and I know people think I`m crazy because to them you`re just a dolphin, but to me and Edward you like our best friend besides each other. He hasn`t called yet. Or came to visit today. But I`m sure it will be sometime soon… I hope._

**4 hours later:**

_Should I call him? Should I just wait? No, just call him. Well, what if he`s busy. I mean there must be a reason he hasn`t called._

I dialed his number and heard the annoying, "_Beep, beep, beep_" "What?" _Is the phone busy? No, that`s the disconnected tone._

"Hey, what`s going on?" Rose said. She sat next down next to me on the living room.

"Edward`s phone is disconnected." A small smile danced on Rosalie`s face, but she just nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"What? What do you mean what? I didn`t say anything."

"What do you know and you`re not telling me?"

"I just know that Edward loves you so much and you`re so lucky you found that guy."


	13. Surprise?

**EPOV:**

"Make sure you remember to clip the branches on that bush right there, Edward!"

"Mom, I know!" I pushed the lawnmower over another chunk of grass.

I watched as she giggled to herself, "Well, don't forget I`m paying you for this so as they always say, 'THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT!'"

"Yeah, yeah." I growled under my breath. _This is for you Bella. All for you. _I hadn`t even talked to her all week.

_-SUNDAY-_

"_Alright Em. I think I can do this now."_

"_You got this? No turning back right? It`s all for Bella; remember that, Bud."_

"_I know!"_

"_Watch it! I`m not making you do this."_

"_Hi, can I help you?" The girl with spiky, black hair called from the register. _

"_Yeah. My brother over here would like to turn off his phone completely." Emmett said, pointing his thumb at me. _

_She nodded, "Okay… do you have a reason why you would like to stop service?"_

_Before I could answer a boy came out from the back, "Alice?"_

"_Yeah, Jasper?" _

"_You want me to do this one or do you got it?" _

_Alice shook her head, "No, it`s alright I got this under control." She turned back to me. "Your number, please."_

_I hesitated as I told her my number. __**No turning back, Edward. **__"Okay then. There you go! You`re all set Edward. Have a nice day." She waved us good-bye and went after Jasper in the back of the store._

"_Nice job, man."_

_I nodded and looked at my feet. My phone. My beautiful phone. "Hey, Ed, are you crying?"_

"_NO!"_

_-Today-_

Now I`m mowing lawns and trying to raise some extra money. But it`s not just for Bella. It`s for Bubba too. He`s my pal and I can`t just let them take him.

Emmett`s jeep pulled up to the drive way. He and Rose jumped out. "HEY!" They called over the sound of the mower. I turned it off and waved to them. "How is she?" I asked.

"We just dropped off the third carton of ice cream. She`s a little depressed, but she`ll be fine. Bells knows you are busy so she`s understanding completely."

"Good. I don`t want her to think that I`m leaving her."

Rose shook her head, "Nope. She`ll be fine."

I nodded, "Okay. I trust you," I turned to Emmett, "More than I will ever trust him."

"Ha, ha." He faked and pushed Rose toward the house. _Just be glad you`re happy._

"For Bella and Bubba. For Bella and Bubba. For Bella and Bubba." I chanted.

**BPOV:**

"I mean it`s not like I`m depressed or anything. I just like ice cream…a lot."I talked to my stuffed animals and shoved a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"What are you saying, Mr. Cheese? I trusted him. It`s just that it`s been a month since we have had a full conversation like we used to. I think it is okay to say that I`m a little curious of why he is always busy."

I popped another spoonful in my mouth and waved the spoon at them, "You know you would be too if someone that important was busy all the time too. Hold on!" I yelled gripping my head. "NO! BRAIN FREEZE!"

"Bella! The phone is for you!"

My heart jumped. "I`ll be right down."

I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella? You think you could meet me in a while? I have a surprise."


	14. Lucky ones

**A/N: It's so sad knowing this is my last chapter, but I guess it needed to go up sometime.**

**BPOV:**

Could he really have done what I think he did? No, that's insane. That's wildly insane. I pulled up into the parking lot of the zoo and my heart felt like I flew out of my chest because there was that feeling of happiness and excitement in the air.

I pulled out my phone and was about to dial Edward's number when I noticed a rose in the middle of the street. A bright red rose with a white ribbon and note attached. The note said:

_Dear Bella, _

_The first time I saw you I was standing in this spot and nearly got hit by a car. You were wearing your sky blue swim suit and your green vest. Your brown waves tied up and moved dramatically as you swam. Please walk to the monkey exhibit. _

_~Edward~_

I followed as the note said and gripped the thorn-free rose. At the monkey exhibit, I saw Emmett and Rose laughing with each other at the baby monkey she was obsessed with.

"Guys?" I said trying to interrupt even though I knew it was. They turned and I could see in their eyes that they were hiding something and trying really hard to act natural. Suddenly the monkey jumped at me and started playing with my hair. "Hey little guy." I said touching his soft fur. He had a rose with another note. "Can I see that? Thank you."

_Dear Bella, _

_I never thought a monkey like me could ever get your attention. I was always clowning around but when it got to talking to you, my self-esteem was just a joke. I`m so lucky to be with you. Please go to the underwater habitat. _

_~Edward~_

Quickly I walked to the underwater habitat without saying good-bye to Rose or Em. When I got there, my shoes echoed on the empty tile floor. "Edward?" No answer. I continued walking straight. Then I heard a light tapping sound. I turned and looked through the clear glass. "Oh my gosh!" I screamed.

**EPOV:**

"Okay Bubba, there she is." I said as Bella walked into the underwater tunnel. "Let's go." I put on my mask and dived in. I grabbed Bubba`s fin and he pulled me to the glass. I looked at Bubba in his eyes and a huge smile spread across my face. I tapped gently at the glass and as soon as Bella turned around I pulled out the small box and opened it. I pressed the ring against the glass so she could read it.

_Be ours Bella. Forever. _

I stared at her and she looked like she was going to cry. She pointed her finger upward and she ran out the tunnel and waited for me and Bubba to come up. I took off my mask and said hey sheepishly. She ran to me, gave me a big hug and jumped into the water and kissed Bubba. "Bella, you`re all wet now."

"Get in here." She called. I jumped in and swam to them. "So do you except my ring?" I asked. Bubba squeaked at me. "Oh! I mean _our_ ring." She let out a laugh and we all hugged each other…like how I pictured we would when I first saw Bella. Except now we have an addition to the team. But now that I think of it, there`s no way I would be think lucky with out the help of a lucky dolphin.

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to all the reviews who encouraged me. Thank you.**


End file.
